Life without the war
by IggysGirl4646
Summary: This is what I think life in Dauntless would be like if there was no war. Starts the night after the rankings are announced. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**You guys know the drill! I don't own divergent, but I wish I did.**  
*_Tobias kneels over his bed. He looks young, nine or ten years old. His back is completely bare, and somehow I know this is going to be bad. His hands are clenched into fists in the gray fabric on his bed, in Abnegation. Marcus walks in, slamming the door behind him, and doesn't even see me. Tobias does, though. His dark eyes bore into mine. 'Help me,' he mouths. I try to reach out to him, but I can't move. The only thing on my whole body I can move are my eyes._*  
_Marcus has a menacing smile and an evil glint in his eyes. I look down, and for the first time, notice the thick, brown leather belt in his hands. "This is for your own good," He says, and I know what's coming next. Marcus winds up and hits Tobias's bare back. Tobias's screams make tears roll down my face; I hate seeing him so weak and helpless. "Three more for crying out," Marcus adds._  
_Tobias grips the sheets as blow after blow rains down on his back, making him bleed. And I stand there, unable to help him. Tobias screams again, and blacks out._  
I bolt upright in bed, before falling down again and letting a sob escape into my pillow. _he's safe_ I tell myself. Marcus will never hurt him again.  
With tears flowing freely down my face, I get up, as quietly as possible, and leave the dorms. _I hate Marcus,_ I think. _I hate him for hurting Tobias. My Tobias._  
After what seems like hours, I finally make it to Tobias's room and use my key to get in. Almost silently, I close the door and pad over to Tobias's bed. He is on the side of the bed closest to the wall, facing me. Very quietly, I slip into his bed. I thought he was asleep, but after a few minutes he starts rubbing circles on my arm an playing with my hair. I roll over, and Tobias looks at my face, still covered in tears.  
"What's wrong?" He asks, wiping the tears off my face.  
"Nightmares," I reply.  
"What were they about?" He asks, a concerned look on his face.  
I start crying again. "Marcus- And- he- he was- whipping you," I manage to choke out, still sobbing into his chest.  
Tobias whispers comforting things in my ear, until I've calmed down, and eventually, I fall asleep in his arms.

**Sorry It's so short, but it's only the first chapter! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent. If I did, Peter would be dead on like, the first day.**

I wake up to soft lips pressing against mine, and open my eyes to see Tobias above me, kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His tongue slides against my lower lip, asking for entrance, and I dont let him, teasing him for a bit. He makes a growling sound, and I smile against his lips. Then, of course, someone has to knock on the door. We both groan, and Tobias gets up to answer the door.  
"What do you want Christina?" He asks. I get up and start to walk to the door, smoothing out my hair as I walk.  
"Is Tris there?" She asks.  
"How did you know?" I ask, as I appear in the doorway.  
"Well, it was kind of obvious. We all saw you kiss Four last night, and you weren't in the dorms this morning," She says. "Now come on, we have to go choose our jobs before the good ones are all taken. Then we have to get ready for the party tonight."  
Right. The party. Every year someone holds a party to celebrate the new members. This year it's at Zeke's apartment. I sigh. "Will it involve shopping, and hours of you doing my hair and makeup?" I ask. Christina nods. I sigh again, and start to leave with her, before turning around and giving Tobias a peck on the lips.  
First we go to the pit, where there is a lady, with brown hair, multiple piercings, and a snake tattooed across the top of her chest, who looks like she is in her late twenties, sitting at a table. She looks at us. "Names?" She asks.  
"Tris Prior," I say.  
She looks on the list, and finds me immediately, because I'm ranked first. "Ah, ranked first. You could get a government job," she says.  
"I want to train initiates," I say.  
"Transfers or dauntless born?" she asks.  
"Transfers," I reply.  
She smiles, and writes the job, in neat cursive writing, next to my name. Christina steps up, and picks training dauntless borns.  
"I can't wait to scare the crap out of them," she says.  
"Me neither," I say.  
Next, we get our apartments. Mine is two doors down from Christina's, and down the hallway from Tobias's. We go back to the dorms to get our things, and take them to our rooms. "Meet me in the pit in fifteen minutes," she says. I guess we're going shopping. I take a duffel bag full of clothes and shoes to my new apartment, and fill my dresser and closet with clothes.  
I leave my apartment, being sure to lock it before I go to the pit. A voice stops me in the hallway. "Where ya goin' stiff?"  
Peter. I turn around, just before his fist hits me in the jaw. He kicks me in the side, and I crumple to the ground. He gets down on his knees, too, and pins my arms down above my head. I struggle against him but he just leans his head down and kisses me. He forces his tongue into my mouth, and I bite down on it, drawing blood. It tastes coppery in my mouth. _Ew, Peter's blood is in my mouth,_ I think. He pulls away, quickly, and stands up. "I can get better girls than you, stiff," he says, right before kicking me in the temple and making everything go black.

**Sorry, this one's kind of short too. Drama Drama Drama! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE WITHOUT THE WAR CHAPTER 3

**I don't own anything... If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction about Divergent.**

I wake up to bright lights, and talking. One voice, a very feminine, and slightly flirty, voice, talking to a distinctly masculine voice. I can tell it's Tobias. He sounds worried. Why? Then it hits me. _You're in the hospital, stupid._ My head doesn't hurt, but that's probably because of painkillers. I keep my eyes closed, listening to what they're saying. I don't pay much attention until I hear her voice get seductive.

"I don't know why you like her, anyways. She's so small! And she's not very pretty, either. You'd be so much happier with me," I want to freak out, and beat her up, but I want to see Tobias's reaction. Well, more like hear. I'm still pretending to be asleep.

"I don't _like _her," he says, and my heart drops to my feet. Does he really think I can't hear him? Before I can interrupt, he continues. "I _love _her. More than you can ever imagine. And no, I want Tris. Not some slut that I can pick up anywhere." I almost smile, proud that I can trust him, but they think I'm asleep. "Now, If you'll excuse me-" he starts to walk towards me, but stops. I open my eyes to see the nurse kissing Tobias, and Tobias trying to fight her off.

I turn my head, and say,"You know I'm awake, and as soon as I get out of this bed I can and will kick your ass," this stops her. She pulls back, turning red.

"Umm, I'll leave you guys alone. Tris can leave whenever she wants." The nurse turns and walks away. I burst out laughing.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, once I stop laughing.

"A couple hours. There's about two hours until the party. Do you still want to go?" he asks.

"Sure. I wan't Peter to know he doesn't affect me."

"Okay. But Tris..." He stops and smiles. "When you get the chance... Ruin him."

I laugh, remembering the times, when he was just Four, and I was still partway inbetween Beatrice and Tris. "You're a little scary, Tobias."

He laughs too. "You'd better go see Christina. She's probably dying right now, wanting to dress you up like a doll."

I sigh. "Do I have to?" I whine, sounding childish.

Tobias chuckles. "You're the one who still wants to go to the party."

I sigh again, and Tobias helps me get up. He hands me a bottle of pills, which have _painkillers_ written on them, and kisses me, and I leave. I walk, limping slightly, to Christina's apartment.

I knock on the door, and after a few seconds, Christina answers. She looks at the bruise on my jaw, and the first thing she says is, "I have makeup to cover that up."

"Really? I just got beat up and the first thing you say is 'I have makeup to cover that up'?" I say, laughing.

"Yep. You'll be fine."

I sigh, and she pulls me to the bathroom. First she works on my hair, crimping it. I've never had my hair crimped, and I'm not sure I like it. That takes about half an hour. Then my makeup. She puts on powders and creams to cover up my bruises and make my face all one creamy colour. Then she puts on eyeliner, mascara, and a deep purple eyeshadow. After about twenty minutes, Christina says, "Done!" and I open my eyes, looking in the mirror.

"Well, I definitely look noticible," I say, remembering the day during initiation, which seems like years ago, when Christina first did my makeup. Christina giggles.

Christina goes to get changed, and I look at the outfit she has laid out for me. There is a black dress, that comes down to the middle of my thighs, with spaghetti straps, and tall, black heels. I carefully slip the dress on, and notice, when I look in the mirror, that it brings out my chest and butt areas. I look pretty. No, I don't look pretty, I look striking. Beautiful. Christina comes out, wearing a short ruffled dress with no straps, and gasps when she sees me.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaims. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Even though we are more than half an hour early, I don't question her, and walk behind her. We get to Zeke's and go in. Even though it's about twenty minutes until the party starts, there's already a lot of people in Zeke's apartment. The music hasn't started yet, but lots of people are holding drinks already. I quickly scan the room, but Tobias isn't here yet.

Zeke walks, or rather staggers, over to where we're standing. He looks like he's already drunk. "Welcome to the partay!" he slurs. He's definitely drunk. I follow Christina into the kitchen.

"Wanna drink?" she asks. I nod. I'm dauntless now. I should be able to drink. Christina grabs two beers from the fridge and uses the bottle opener to open both of them. She hands one to me, and I take a drink. It burns going down my throat, and tastes really bad. Christina laughs when she sees my expression.

"Lets go dance," She suggests. The music is really loud, so loud you can feel it vibrating in your bones.

After a few minutes of dancing, or rather, jumping up and down in unison with everyone else, I see Tobias walk through the door. He looks around for a second, then walks over to me as soon as he sees me.  
"You look good," he says in my ear. I smile.

"You too," I reply. I thrust my beer at him. "I don't like beer"

He chuckles softly, then takes a drink of my beer. I can tell he's going to get very drunk tonight.

After five more beers for Tobias, and a can of soda and some water for me, as I predicted, Tobias is drunk. Very drunk.

"Youu have pretty eyes," he slurs, as we sit on the couch.

"Your eyes are prettier than mine are," I tell him.

"Nuh uh!" He says. "I'm tired. I wanna go home and sleep," he gets really close to me and whispers in my ear, "With you."

My eyes widen and I slap him in the arm. "I'm not sleeping with you while you're drunk!" I exclaim.

"Come on, Trissy! I'm not drunk!" He slurs.

"Don't call me Trissy!" I yell.

"I saw you, In Abnegation. You were at my choosing ceremony. Marcus had the weirdest face when I chose dauntless. It was funny," He says, changing the subject completely.

I look around, to make sure no one heard him talking about Abnegation. The only people near us are people I don't know, and they're making out and, by the looks of that sloppy kiss, they're drunk. "Maybe we should go back to your apartment," I say, wanting to get out before he talks about any other secrets.

"YAY!" he says, jumping up and down and clapping. I raise an eyebrow, and burst out laughing. The sight of him like this is just hilarious. I get up and say goodbye to Zeke, although he's so drunk I don't think he'll remember it tomorrow. I pull Tobias through the hallways and take him into his room. As soon as he walks into the room, he has to run to the bathroom to puke. That's why I don't get drunk.

Quickly I pour a glass of water and get Tobias some pills for a headache, and put them beside his bed. Tobias walks out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" He asks, rubbing his head.

I smirk. "Well, first you told me I have really pretty eyes."

He nods. "You do."

I blush, not used to the attention and compliments. "Then you said you wanted to come back here and sleep... with me," I say, trying not to laugh. "Then when I said I'm not going to sleep with you while you're drunk, you told me you weren't drunk and called me Trissy," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Um, oops?" he laughs.

"Then you said you saw me in Abnegation and talked about your choosing ceremony and Marcus."

His eyes widen. "Did anyone hear?" he asks with concern.

"Pretty much everyone was drunk. There were a lot of people making out," I add. "Now you should sleep. Well, first you should brush your teeth, because you kinda just puked."

"What, you don't want to kiss me while I still taste like puke and beer?"

"Um, no."

Tobias chuckles and goes to the bathroom. He comes back a minute later and folds me in his arms, and I inhale his musky scent, still slightly smelling like alcohol. Oh well.

"I love you Tris," He says, catching me off guard. This is the first time he's told me he loves me.

"I love you too, Tobias." He spins me around and crushes his lips to mine. We kiss like this for a little while, our tongues exploring each other's mouths, before he lays me down on the bed. After this, well, I'm not going into detail, but, all I know is that tomorrow, I'll be sore in places I've never been sore before.

**Cheesy ending, right? Really Cheesy ending. And I don't know how many beers it takes to get drunk, I was just guessing. R&R! Some of your reviews almost make me cry, because I'm so happy. **

**0-2 reviews, I update in a week or more**

**2-6 reviews, I update by friday**

**6+ reviews, and I'll try for Wednesday. **


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE WITHOUT THE WAR CHAPTER 4

**When I read the ending of the last chapter, I was really ashamed. It was like, 11 pm when I wrote that. That was terrible. So I've updated it since then, because I have absolutely no idea why I wrote that. Anyways, I was extremely happy, because within 8 hours of me posting the chapter, I already had at least 6 reviews. You guys are awesome! And that's why I have a new chapter for Wednesday! Also, I've noticed something. So far, all of my stories could fit into this story, somewhere, if I don't make any big changes in _I can explain._ So anyways...**

**Me no own Divergent. Too bad.**

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER...

"Tris, you have to get up." I wake up to someone poking my shoulder and saying my name. I realize it's Tobias. And today's the choosing ceremony. Perfect. Our plan today is for me to wait on the roof for the transfers, and for Tobias to wait at the net. I want to see the looks on the kids' faces when they have to jump off.

Tobias keeps poking me, until I say, "Just five more minutes?" Tobias chuckles, before proceeding to hit me with a pillow. I am slightly startled, but I still don't move. After about a minute of this, I say, "Do you really plan to whack me with a pillow until I get up?"

"Yep!" he replies. I sigh and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "And it worked, too."

I stand up and kiss Tobias. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. After kissing for a little while, Tobias pulls away. I whine at the loss of contact.

"No, but seriously, Tris, you have to get ready. I have to be at the net soon."

I sigh and walk to the bathroom. I take a very short shower and brush my teeth. Then I blow dry my hair, and apply some eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. I look at myself in the mirror, after putting on a shirt that shows off my tattoos, and a pair of skinny jeans. I'm so much different than when I first transferred here. My hair is still blonde, but it has purple highlights and and is cut just past my shoulders. I've decided peircings are okay, and I've gotten one in my eyebrow and a ring in my nose. After I decide I look scary enough, I put on my combat boots and leave the bathroom, where Tobias has two muffins and two cups of coffee. I gulp down my coffee and leave, kissing Tobias on the way out. I have to leave earlier than Tobias does, because he only needs to get to the net and I need to get all the way to the top of the building before the transfers do. I climb the stairs to the top of the pit, and wait for the train to arrive. Soon I hear a horn blare and the familiar rumbling on the tracks. After I get on this train, it's going to the hub to pick up the new dauntless initiates. Soon I get to the roof, and jump off. I manage to keep my balance, but stumble forwards a little bit. I walk to the other side of the roof, kicking a few stray rocks on my way. I sit down on the ledge, and wait until I hear the train's horn again.

"We have to JUMP?" I hear an initiate yell on the train. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out they have to jump off of a seven story buildings.

As the train nears, the initiates start to jump off. And no one falls! I think that's the first year in Dauntless history that everyone has made it. Well, so far everyone has made it. In all, there are 11 transfers, and 13 dauntless borns. Four from Erudite, four from Candor, surprisingly, two from Abnegation, and one from Amity, which is also a surprise. I wonder if they'll make it. When everyone else walks across the rooftop towards me, I start talking. "My name is Six,-"

"Six? Like the number?" A Candor boy interrupts. I get off my spot on the ledge, and stomp over to him. Even though he's taller than me, he flinches when I walk up to him.

"Is that a problem, Candor?" I ask, scaring even myself with my tone of voice. He quickly shakes his head and I turn around, and start talking to the initiates.

"Several stories below us is a members' entrance to the compound. If you pansycakes can't jump off, then you don't belong initiates get to go first," Wow, deja vu. That sounded a lot like when Max was telling us what to do last year.

"We have to-" One Erudite girl starts to say, before stopping to watch a small Abnegation girl with dark brown hair step up on the ledge. Her eyes go wide looking at how far she has to jump, but she swallows one last time, and jumps. Everyone stares at the ledge in awe, until one after another, all the initiates jump. The last one to jump is the boy from Abnegation, and he looks like he doesn't want to. But eventually, he steps up to the ledge and jumps off. I hear faint cheers from below, and I wait for a second, before I jump of the ledge, screaming in delight as I fall. All the air is knocked from my body when I hit the net. Multiple hands reach over the net to pull me out, but I look for the hand I know the best, and after a few seconds, find it. I grab Tobias's hand and jump out of the net. He smiles at me, before saying, "And what is _your _name?" He says, with mock seriousness.

"Six," I reply, also pretending to be serious.

"Hmm. I think you'll do just fine," He says, before grabbing me around the waist. No one is looking, but I don't want to give away the fact that we're together to the initiates yet. I put my finger on his lips right before he kisses me, and he makes a pouty face.

"Not here," I say, although I'd like to kiss him right now too. I spin on my heel and go towards where the initiates are nervously talking, exept for two people, kissing, who look to be a couple. From the black and white clothes they're wearing, I can tell they're Candor. I walk up to the group, and clear my throat. The couple jumps apart. Tobias starts talking.

"Now is when we split up. I'm hoping you Dauntless borns don't need a tour of the place, so you guys can go with Christina and Uriah to have lunch. The rest of you will come with us on a tour, then we'll take you to eat." The Dauntless borns follow Uriah and Christina, who decided to train, and we talk to the transfers.

"Now, you guys already know Six, and my name is Four-"

"Your names a number too?" The Candor girl that was just kissing the other Candor boy asks.

Tobias walks up to her, and is about a foot taller, towering over her. "What's your name, Candor?"

"M-Mackenzie," she replies.

"Well, Mackenzie, If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have transferred there." I'm almost smiling at this point, remembering last year. She nods, and Tobias walks back to me.

"This is the pit," I continue, from where Tobias left off. "You'll learn to love it soon. It has everything you need, clothing stores, resteraunts, a tattoo parlor. I usually work in the tattoo parlor, and Four usually works in the control room." The initiates had learned by now not to talk. They just watched. We walked across the pit and got to the chasm. My heart rate sped up and my breathing started to get irregular. Tobias wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we quickly explained about the chasm.

"This is the chasm. It reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One daredevil jump will end your life immediately. It's been done before, it will be done again." I can only think of Al when he says this. We let the initiates look at the chasm, and the Abnegation girl is the only one who walks right up to the railing. She's got some guts. Maybe it'll be the third year in a row that an Abnegation comes in first in the rankings.

We leave in a few minutes and walk towards the dining hall. When we enter all the Dauntless start stomping their feet and cheering, and the initiates get the same look of awe on their faces as we did when I was in initiation a year ago. When the cheering is over, everone sits down. Me and Tobias sit with the two Abnegation and two Erudites. We learn that the girl from Abnegation is named Elizabeth, but she decided to change her name to Liz, like I changed my name. The boy from Abnegation's name is Jack. The Erudites were both girls, and they were named Olivia and Mariah.

"What's this?" Jack asks, poking at his hamburger.

"It's a hamburger. Eat it, it's good." I say.

Liz and Jack both take tentative bites at their hamburgers, before they find out how good they are and dig in.

"Wait, so you've never had a burger before?" Mariah asks, looking intently at Liz.

"Stiffs eat plain food," I say.

Liz nods and says, "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent."

I lean over to Tobias. "I am having the worst case of deja vu ever." He nods. We eat the rest of our meal, listening to the initiates talk, about things like pets, or random things about themselves. Jack and Liz look uncomfortable talking so much, about themselves, or eating these foods. They'll get over it eventually.

Across the dining hall, I saw the Amity boy, whose name Is Keith, according to Tobias, sitting with a couple of Erudites. He looks slightly uncomfortable, around all of the black, and piercings, and being underground. At least he knows what hamburgers are.

Uriah walks up to our table and sits down next to me.

"Care to introduce me?" He asks, leaning an arm on my shoulder.

I push him off, and say, "This is Liz, Jack, Olivia, and Mariah."

"Mariah? That's like my name, but it starts with an M!"

"Yes, Uriah. It does. Now, I have to go work."

Finally, after lunch is over, I make my way to the tattoo parlor. I asked Tori after I signed up to train initiates if I could work there too. Of course she said yes.

Surprisingly, the first initiate to get a tattoo is Liz, the stiff. Maybe she does belong here. I give her a bird on the back of her neck. I thought I saw Tobias dart behind a curtain, but maybe I'm just imagining things. He'd come to me if he was getting a tattoo, right?

TOBIAS POV

After Tris leaves to work her shift in the tattoo parlor, I start on my plan. Tori will be waiting behind one of the curtains in the tattoo parlor and I'll go in there when Tris isn't looking. I'm getting a tattoo to surprise Tris, and she can't know I'm there. When I get to the tattoo parlor, Tris is tattooing the stiff girl. Wow, maybe she does have some guts. I see Tris's head move up as I step behind the curtain. I hope she didn't see me. Tori is waiting, and she motions me to sit in the chair.

"Now, what is this secretive tattoo that you're getting?" Tori asks me, as I sit on the chair. Silently I hand her a piece of paper, that has my tattoo drawing on it. She looks at it, then says, "Are you sure about this? Tattoos are permanent."

"I know. I want it here," I say, taking off my shirt and pointing to the place right above my heart. She just nods and wipes on the antiseptic. I am buzzing with nervousness, about showing Tris the tattoo. There is a small amount of pain as Tori gives me the tattoo, but not much. Very soon, It's over. After I put on my shirt, and I'm leaving, Tori stops me.

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't let them get that tattoo. But you and Tris have something special. Something that only comes once in a lifetime. It'll be fine," she finishes, and starts cleaning off her needles. I quickly sneak out, and run back to my apartment. I look at the clock. 5:55. Five minutes until Tris is done her shift, and a few minutes after that, she'll be home. I go into the bathroom, and take off my shirt to look at my tattoo. The velvet box feels like it's burning a hole in my pocket. Tori did a good job. The tattoo has a ferris wheel, and in the middle, it's not a part of the Ferris wheel, it's words. More specifically, it's the words, _Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?_

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH Is she going to say yes? This chapter was longer! It's almost 2350 words! **

**You guys make me so happy with your reviews. R&R! **

**0-2 reviews, I update sometime in the next two weeks**

**3-5 reviews, I update by next Wednesday**

**6+ reviews, I update by Saturday.**

**Also, PM me if you have any ideas for stories or one-shots! My fandoms are Divergent (Obviously), Hunger games, Harry potter, Twilight (meh), House of night, and Doctor Who. I 4 you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

TOBIAS POV

Just as I'm putting on my shirt, I hear keys unlocking the door. Tris. My heart rate is already speeding up, and my palms are starting to get sweaty. Tris walks in the door. She sees me, and walks over. She must have noticed me biting my lip, or just looking really nervous, because she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Tris." I'm just going to go for it. "I got a new tattoo today. I want you to look at it."

She looks puzzled for a second, because I usually come to her for tattoos. "Okay," she says.

I pull off my shirt, and she looks at my tattoo, with a shocked expression on her face. For a little while, she just stands there, looking at my tattoo.

TRIS POV

Did he just propose? Well, that's what his tattoo says. It's beautiful, a Ferris Wheel, with the words _Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?_ on it.

I've been staring too long. Tobias isn't looking at me anymore, rather a wall on the other side of the room. _Oh yeah, I have to ANSWER!_ _Come on Tris, use that little thing called a voice!_ My voice doesn't seem to work, so I take him off guard and tackle him onto the bed. I kiss him, a lot, saying yes in between every kiss.

TOBIAS POV

I just showed her my tattoo. She just stares. She isn't going to say yes. Maybe I wasn't romantic enough, maybe it was too early. She doesn't want to marry me.

And then, I'm on the bed. Tris tackled me, completely catching me off guard. Now I'm being kissed, and I can just make out Tris saying 'yes' inbetween each kiss.

_The ring, _I think. I reach into my pocket and grab the box. I pull away for a second, and grab Tris's slender hand, which was resting on my chest. I quickly slip the ring on her finger. It looks fairly plain, like her, but it has a beautiful diamond in the center. She looks at the ring for a moment, then goes back to kissing me.

After a little while, talking and kissing, we have to go to dinner. Tris is bouncing around, she's so happy. She covers up her hand, is she embarrased? No, that can't be it. She must just want her friends to know first. We walk towards our table, until Tris can't stand it anymore, and she just runs. Her friends look at her a little weirdly, and I jog to keep up, so I can see the looks on their faces when she shows them.

TRIS POV

I break into a run once Tobias and I get close to our table. I plop down into my chair, a big smile plastered onto my face.

"And what has you so happy, Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Well, you know, I just bought a new dress, that could be it," I say. Tobias finally catches up and sits beside me. "Or it could be that I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I yell, pulling my hand out from underneath the table, to show them the ring. Christina squeals and covers her mouth. Uriah drops his fork and his jaw drops too. Zeke high-fives Tobias, Shauna smiles, and Will just looks overly surprised. I laugh, looking at all their faces.

"Okay, but I am _so_ planning your wedding," Christina says. Everyone else gives their congratulations, and I turn to Tobias.

"I just realized something," I say.

He has a confused look on his face. "What?"

"We have to tell Caleb."

"Oh no. We have to face the wrath of the mighty overprotective brother," Tobias says, jokingly.

"My dad will probably be worse. He doesn't like 'Dauntless hooligans'." I say, using air quotes.

"HEY!" Everyone at the table says.

"At least your dad probably won't attack me," Tobias says.

"Aw, Is the mighty Four afraid of a wittle Ewudite?" Christina says. Tobias just shakes his head.

"I'm going to go get some food," I say, laughing. Tobias follows me up, and I get a hamburger and two pieces of cake. We walk back to the table and I start eating. Everyone else at the table is talking about weddings, and I'm just zoning out and eating. Really, I should be listening, because it's my wedding they're talking about. Once I'm done my hamburger, I start on my cake. I finish one piece, then realize I'm full.

"Are you gonna eat that cake?" Tobias asks.

I shrug."Do you want it?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, I always want cake."

I get an idea. I smile. "So, If you want this cake so much," I grab the cake and shove it in his face. Zeke bursts out laughing. Tobias looks at me, then leans down and kisses me, but while I'm not paying attention he rubs his face all over mine. Now I'm covered in cake. This makes everyone laugh really hard. I'm sure everyone in the dining hall is staring at us, but I don't care. It's moments like this that make me glad I chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation last year. We could never have this much fun in Abnegation.

**Sorry It's so short again! I was trying to get it done for tonight! I was so easily distracted tonight it was stupid. I'd be writing, and I'd see my rubik's cube beside the chair I'm writing in, and then I'd scramble and solve it, then I'd be like 'I have to check my facebook', then I'd be like 'I have to check fanfiction' then I'd find a new story and read it, GRR. I was so distracted. But I got it done! You will not believe how many reviews I got that said, 'she'd better say yes'. I don't know why she'd say no. Anyways, If any of you are still reading this long author's note, I LOVE YOU GUYS! R&R! BYE BYE!**

**10+ reviews and I update by Wednesday!  
**

**PEACE OUT!**

**P.S. PM me if you have any more ideas for stories or one shots!**


	6. AN! Sorry!

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! This is just an author's note! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm starting to write my own book. That's taking up a lot of my time. Eventually I will write more fanfiction, and it'll just be less frequent. But I'm writing a book! Yayfulness! I don't know, it may crash and burn. But anyways, I'll post sometime! Hopefully soon!**


End file.
